A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessory devices for use with All Terrain Vehicles (ATV's), motorcycles or similar personal transport vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for securing in an upright position a vehicle such as an ATV or motorcycle, or pairs thereof, within the bed of a truck used to transport the vehicle, or to an anchor member such as an elongated channel or tube placed on the ground, to discourage theft of the vehicle.
B. Description of Background Art
Motorcycles and ATV's are routinely transported in the beds of pick-up trucks to and from the owner's residences to destinations such as off-road recreational areas. Customarily, an ATV or motorcycle is positioned upright in a truck bed, and secured therein by tie-down cords, cables or the like. Typically, a tie-down cord is fastened at one or both ends thereof to a bracket or other part of a truck bed or body, the cord being fastened to or looped around a component of the ATV or cycle. To ensure that the ATV or motorcycle remains securely positioned relative to the truck bed as a conveying vehicle accelerates, decelerates or turns, it is usually required that the tie-down cords exert a substantial compressive force on the tires and suspension components of the ATV or motorcycle. The tie-down forces can be sufficiently large to cause fatigue or distortion of suspension components and tires of an ATV or motorcycle.
Another problem encountered by owners of ATV's or motorcycles is the possibility that these vehicles might be stolen when left unattended at remote locations, or even from the owner's truck. In view of the foregoing problems, a variety of devices have been disclosed which are intended to secure ATV's or motorcycles against shifting within a vehicle used to transport the vehicles. Also, devices have been disclosed which are intended to discourage theft of ATVs or motorcycles, either from the bed of a transporting vehicle, from publications disclose devices intended to accomplish one or more of the foregoing objectives:    Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,259, Locking Device: Discloses a locking stand for preventing theft of portable objects, such as boats, ATVs and bicycles.    Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,417, Mar. 14, 2000, Stabilizing Arm For All-Terrain Vehicle Discloses a stabilizing arm for stabilizing an All Terrain Vehicle in the bed of a pickup truck.    Rekemeyer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,749, May 9, 2000, Combination Anti-Skid Anti-Theft And Vehicle Lifting System.    Fotou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,914, May 23, 2000, Apparatus For Securing A Vehicle.    Voiculescu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,041, Feb. 25, 2003, Locking Ratchet For A Lashing Mechanism: Discloses a tie-down assembly for securing an article by a strap.    Trauthwein, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,885, Dec. 2, 2003, Tie Down Bar For Motorcycles: Discloses a tie down device for securing modern sport type motorcycles having a full fairing to a truck or trailer bed without damaging the fairing.    Jackson, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,972, Apr. 6, 2004, Rigid Tie-Down Device For Securing A Two-Wheeled Vehicle: Discloses a non-compressing device for securing a two-wheeled vehicle to a towing apparatus.    Bosley, U.S. Publication No. 2003/0059269, Mar. 27, 2003, Cargo Restraint Apparatus Discloses a cargo restraint apparatus for use to secure a load on a vehicle which includes a frame assembly, a reel, and an elongated strap.    Quinn et al., U.S. Publication No. 2004/0011096, Jan. 22, 2004, Theft Deterrent-Device For ATVs (All Terrain Vehicles): Discloses a method of securing a vehicle in place on the ground which includes an articulating head and an auger for burrowing into the ground.
The present invention was conceived of to provide a versatile ATV/motorcycle lockdown apparatus which is useable to secure one or more small vehicles such as ATV's or motorcycles in an upright disposition within the bed of a truck or trailer used to transport the vehicle, or in place on the ground.